Polymer-modified therapeutics have proven to be of great utility in modern pharmaceutical science. Due to the success of polymer-modified therapeutics, it is of interest to expand the range of polymers suitable for such applications, especially to provide polymers having properties not possessed by polymers of the prior art. To prepare these therapeutics it is frequently necessary to synthesize water soluble polymers of high molecular weight and high purity. The present disclosure provides branched polyoxazolines which effectively double the available molecular weights and furthermore provide polymers which have low polydispersity and which are monofunctional.